Kenshi Kazuto
Kenshi Kazuto (ケンシ カズト) is a mysterious wanderer in search of a meaning to his life. His use of Dark Écriture has earned him the name "The Law" under the guise of the runes he writes is considered law to him. This denotes an authoritative personality, and combined with his black attire, emphasizes it more so. Appearance Kenshi is of medium height around 5'8" and light body structure, with slightly long, neat black hair and black eyes. He wears black clothing as well as heavy boots, a trenchcoat, fingerless gloves and a sword holster of the same colour. Usually seen in his sword holster are his two swords, the first being black with an asymmetrical guard favouring one side, the second a perfectly symmetrical diamond blade with an elegant shape and details. Personality Kenshi is the sort of person that gets the job done, any way he thinks it needs to be done, this also attributes to his alias "The Law". He is often kind-hearted and friendly but if threatened or on a dedicated mission, he will stop at nothing to get past his opponents. History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Incredible Speed ''' - Kenshi has trained himself to move almost as fast as lightning, he has trained since the young age of six, he continues to work on increasing it without magic, but at times has been known to bend his rules to increase it further. This is even more impressive once you add his swordsmanship and precision into it. '''Master Dual-Swordsmanship - After training for years, Kenshi has mastered his fighting style of using two swords simultaeniously, with his increased speed he has been seen to attack at incredible speeds with just as much force behind them. Equipment Sword of Black Reprise - This sword is forged from a rare type of metal which is currently unnamed metal that is black in colour and very lightweight but is sturdy allowing it to guard very well. The sword remembers spells used by its wielder and increases the speed at which a previously cast spell, is cast thereafter. It has been commented at, believed to be a form of Memory Magic, but Kenshi has no control over the magic itself, except for which spells it allows him to cast faster. Sword of Winter's Breath - This sword has been forged from the horn of an Ice Dragon, it has been infused with High Speed Magic allowing Kenshi to increase his movement and attacking speed whilst using it. As a natural ability from the material used to make the sword, when Kenshi uses it to strike, the area he slashes is coated in a thin layer of ice that restrains movement in people. Dark Écriture Dark Écriture gives Kenshi the use of runes, allowing him to create traps, augment his ability, and even augment his opponent given that he is able to construct the runes fast enough. Kenshi often writes spells upon his body protecting him from harm under certain circumstances and costing none of his own magical energy. This is done by writing very specifically that the magic to fuel the spell is repeatedly taken from the surrounding area in very small doses so that it isn't dangerous, in addition to this he writes that the rune may be toggled active or inactive at will and reapplies itself for as long as there is a source of magic around it. Synopsis Trivia *Kenshi Kazuto actually shares a name with his image, the name of the character in the image is originally "Kazuto Kirigaya" or "Kirito" as his alias. * This character is based on two of my favorites, the first being Kirito himself and the second being Freed from Fairy Tail. Notes *Kenshi's alias "The Law" refers to the rules he creates with his magic, causing people to believe he creates laws around him as he fights.